


Royal

by Serpent_Kyra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Kyra/pseuds/Serpent_Kyra
Summary: Toni is tired of her life, even if she left Riverdale and moved to New York her life is not how she wanted it to be.One day a call from her best friend changed her prospective.And that, was how she found herself in London, in front of the Princess, with her camera in one hand.A CHONI modern fairy tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> So, this is my first story, I'm Italian so English is not my first language,  
> so sorry for all the mistakes ! I'm looking for help so if someone has a bit of time I would be really grateful.
> 
> Tell me what you think about this!  
> I will try to update once a week.
> 
> Thanksssss
> 
> Kyra

Packing her camera in the bag and turning the lights off, Toni locked up her Studio and sighed, it was finally Friday and all she wanted to do was to drink a beer and forget the hell of a week she just had.

She had so many dreams after graduating from NYU, but of course life is not always like you pictured it.

She opened her studio in New York after a year doing internships for famous photographers in the city and she thought that it was a good idea, hoping to make a name for herself.

Sadly, it didn’t work, she spent her days doing portraits for Document’s Pictures or young models wannabe.

She moved from Riverdale, a small Canadian town when she was 18 and ready to rock the world.  
For most people Riverdale would appear like a nice town, with the Sweetwater River and amazing landscapes, like in a 60’s comedy, but for her it wasn’t easy, she lived in the Southside, where criminality was the only way to bring food at home.

Her parents died when she was a little girl, they got stabbed in a fight at the Bar where her mom worked at, leaving her with her uncle in his trailer.

The relationship between them was cold and distant so she always found comfort and happiness with her two best friends, the siblings she never had.

The Southside Serpents were a big part of her teenage years, the gang was her family, they accepted her when she wanted to feel useful and important.  
They gave her a home, a place to be herself and to feel loved.  
People believed that the Serpents were only a gang of misfits, only seeking trouble and blood.  
Well, the Serpents helped her to be the person that she was today and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

Her apartment was only a few blocks away from the Studio, it was a little one room apartment in Brooklyn that she found after she finished college.  
Small but cozy, she made it her home.

She was unlocking the door when her phone started ringing.

“Where the hell is that thing?” 

She cursed while attempting to search in her pocket for the phone. She found it in her jacket. The ID caller said JUGHEAD.

“Hey Jug!” Finally unlocking the door she put the phone between her shoulder and ear and carried inside her purse and her camera bag.

“Hey Toni! How are you? I have big news!”

Jughead sounded excited while greeting her. Jughead, a nickname of course, was one of closest friends, he was in the Serpents with her, he was the leader’s son and he was a really good friend to rely on when needed.

Jughed graduated from NYU in journalism, he was a great writer with a Sherlock Holmes soul inside of him.  
He was working for a newspaper in New York and he was starting to make a name for himself in the field.

“The usual Jug, what’s the big news?”  
With the phone still in one hand she opened her fridge to see if ther  
was something for dinner or if she should have called for a pizza. She took a beer out and closed it.

“Grab a seat Toni, this is big, this could really be the trampoline for our  
careers!”

His smile was so obvious in his voice and that intrigued Toni.  
She sat on her couch taking a sip of her beer.

“Come on, spill the beans, I’m curious now!”

“Alright! They asked me to make an interview with the Princess of England, Toni!! Cheryl Blossom! They want to celebrate her 23rd Birthday with an exclusive talk and a photo shoot in London, where she will talk about her life as a Royal”

Toni sat there on the couch, listening to her friend still rambling on the phone, trying to process what she just heard.  
The princess of England? No, she must have heard wrong. That was impossible.

“Wait, wait Jug! Are you kidding me? This is a joke right?”

She put the beer on the coffee table and moved towards the window still with the phone pressed to her ear.

“What! Of course not!” Jughead raised voice came over on the speaker.  
“Do you really think that I would joke with a thing like this!?”

Sighing, Toni went back to the couch and sat down again.

“No, you’re right! I’m sorry Jug! It kinda took me by surprise, you know, this is amazing! I can’t believe it!”

And she really was surprised, this was big! Her friend was going to interview the Princess of England, one of the most influential people of the world.

“Wait, I’m not done yet, there’s another surprise!” Gosh, he sounded like a little kid on Christmas day, and she was intrigued.

“Well, spill the beans!” she pressed.

“Jeez, don’t yell Tiny!” came his answers

“Jug!!”

“Okay, okay! The Photographer that we usually work with for this kind of interview is away for a travel shooting, so we don’t have a photographer right now, and my boss asked me if I knew someone that could fit for the job” 

Toni stared at the light grey wall in front of her, what was she hearing? Was Jughead really asking her to do a shooting with Princess Cheryl?  
She had to ask.

“Jug? What did you say then?”

That day, his answer changed her entire life.

“I said that I knew the best young and talented Photographer of New York City, Toni Topaz”

_________________________________________________________

She zipped her suitcase and sighed, packing was not her favourite thing to do on a Sunday night.

She checked the list she made, everything was inside the case, she just had to grab her documents and tickets for the flight.

Her camera bag was already near the door, with everything she needed for the shooting.  
She just brought a few lights with her, hoping to do the shooting on the gardens of the palace, british weather permitting.

Jughead was waiting for her at the airport, they would leave near midnight, so as to arrive in London in the morning, giving the the time to set up at Kensington Palace for the interview in the afternoon.

She checked her watch and got ready to call a cab to take her at JFK.

She took a last glance at her apartment before shutting of the lights and closing the door behind her.

________________________________________________________

The voices and people walking everywhere were the first things she noticed passing the doors of the airport.

She spotted her friend on the phone in the waiting area.

“yeah , of course, yes we have everything, I have the questions ready and the weather is with us, the sun should be shining in London.  
We are boarding in 30 minutes. I’m going to call you as soon as we land.  
Thank you, boss, yes, talk to you soon.”

Jughead ended the phone call, smiling as Toni walked in his direction with her suitcase in one hand.

“Hey! Are you ready?” 

“Ready as I can be before meeting the Princess of England!” She laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m nervous too, this is a big gig for the both of us, but I trust you Toni, I know we’re going to do an amazing job and get the chance we deserve”

He looked at her in the eyes putting a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile on his lips.

“We inform passengers of the Flight 9837 to London Stansted that the Boarding is now open” 

Smiling at each other they got their bags and walked towards the gate,  
Both with a lot of thoughts on their minds.


	2. Friendly faces

The sun was bright and up in the sky, people everywhere walking on the crowded streets of London.

Black cabs and red busses among the cars and bikes, tourists taking tons of pictures, and the brisk air of mid April.

Toni contemplated the city from the windows of the cab she was in. She was used to New York being crowded and loud but London was something else, it was full of people, but she felt less stressed out.

Jughead was sit beside her.

“God this is so weird” he said looking in front of him with a frown and a smile on his face

She looked towards him

“What is ?”

“Driving on the left side!” he said with wide eyes

The driver laughed a bit and so did Toni.

“Yeah get used to it man!” she replied.

She got lost on the landscape, passing through gardens, streets, old majestic buildings and red phone cabins.

She was mesmerized, it all seemed surreal, the day before she was in New York city, in her small Studio and the next day she was in Europe, about to meet the Princess of England.

The ringtones of Jughead’s phone got her attention.

“It’s Betty Cooper, the head of public relations of the Princess” he said looking at the screen of his phone before accepting the call.

“Miss Cooper, good morning, yes, we are on the way, all right, thank you, we will see you in a bit, bye” He ended the call and put her phone in his pocket, smiling.

“So?” Toni looked at him, a strange frown on her face, seeing him smiling like that.

“What?” he turned towards her

“You have a weird smile, what did she said?” 

“Nothing, she is waiting for us at the gates, nothing much, and I don’t have a weird smile, what are you talking about?” 

“If you say so” she said with a smirk, watching as he tried to recompose himself and trying to act serious.

The black fancy car took a turn on a private street, the brunette noticed that there were a few man on the road, all in black suits and earpieces.

Approaching the gate at the end of the street, the driver stopped the car in front of a camera with a few buttons, he talked with someone on the intercom and they got the green light to enter.

The view in front of them left the two young adults speechless, the driveway led to the Majestic Building that was Buckingham Palace, trees and flowers adorned the gardens and everything was in order.

The brunette couldn’t believe her eyes, this was really a dream, she didn’t know where to look, it was all too much.

“I’m going to unload your luggage, Miss Cooper is waiting for you” 

The driver opened the door for them and quickly left to open the trunk.

“Here we are” The two best friends looked at each other smiling, still not believing what was going to happen.

In front of them a path lead to a tall wooden door, lampposts on each side, suddenly the door opened and a woman approached them.

Mid twenties,blue eyes, wearing a light grey suit pants with her blonde hair in a high ponytail, a welcoming smile on her face.

“Good Morning Miss Topaz, Mr Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Hope your flight went well.”

Toni watched her friend’s face carefully, she never saw him smiling like that, it was unusual, Jughead was normally broody and serious. That’s new. She thought.

He was the first to speak.

“Good Morning Miss Cooper, it’s a pleasure for us, you can call me Jughead, i’m not one for formalities. Thank you, the flight went really well.” 

He scratched his neck in embarrassment while answering, his gaze never leaving the young woman.

Toni watched him with a knowing smirk on her face. Then she moved her attention to the woman.

“Thank you Miss Cooper, it’s really a pleasure”

For a brief second Toni noticed her gaze flick to Jughead with a small smile on her lips, rose tinted cheeks.

The brunette’s smile got bigger. 

“You can call me Betty then, let’s leave the formality to the side, come in, I’m going to give you two a little tour of this area, where the interview is going to take place, then we can go in the gardens Toni, you can choose the better location for the shooting”

“Thank you”

______________________________________________________________

“Wow, this is amazing”

Toni’s words echoed in the room.

Betty gave them a tour and then led them to a big living room called Tea Room, victorian style furnishings and sofas, canvas and floor to ceiling windows with embroidered curtains.

The light creating a magic atmosphere.

“ I know right “ Betty said looking at her with a smile “ I still can’t get used to the majesty and beauty of this place and I work here!” she laughed softly.

Toni and Jughead kept looking around with their jaws open, they only could imaging what went through in that room in more than two hundred years. History was made.

“Yeah I bet! I have the list of the questions that I sent you through email last week, do you need to change something? Or we can proceed?” 

Jughead went through his folders to retrieve the paper and pass it to the blonde.

“No, don’t worry, I checked them out with the Princess and the PR Staff, they’re good. The Princess asked me to find out more about you two, she likes to know the people she works with.  
I found some of your articles Jughead and a few of your photos Toni. She was really impressed, you’re a talented photographer.”

Betty gave the paper back to Jughead with a smile, while looking at both of them, smiling from the words she just delivered.

The two friends smiled at the blonde and thanked her.

From the start of the day the smile never left their faces, it was incredible for the both of them and they still have yet to meet the Princess. Everything was going great!

“Wait, is the Queen in the building?!” Jughead high pitch voice and wide eyes got the two girls to laugh out loud

“No, she’s not, my grandma is currently in our estate in Windsor, maybe I can do something for you instead?”

All three of them turned their attention at the door.

There in a majestic and elegant cherry color dress was the Princess of Cambridge, Cheryl Blossom, the third in line of succession to the British Throne, and her smile was the most beautiful thing Toni has ever seen in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the waiting! but I made it on time, once a week!  
> as a remember, english is not my first language, but i'm trying guys.
> 
> if anyone wants to give me some advice i'm all ears!
> 
> I tried to recreate the real history and titles of the Royal Family, but there can be mistakes of course, so please be clement with me.
> 
> thanks again
> 
> Kyra


	3. Flowers

“Do you remember when you realized that one day you would be Queen?” 

Jughead looked up from the folder in his lap to address the woman in front of him.

Cheryl smiled at the young man, she was sitting on the armchair near the window, the light shining down on her face, creating a cherry halo. She crossed her legs and gave him her full attention once again.

“I still don’t think that I have actually. I know that my grandmother is getting older and my father is not a young man anymore either but it’s scary to think that one day I will have to say goodbye to them.”

Her tone was serious and she had her gaze fixed on the journalist.

“You have gained love and respect, from all around the world. How do you feel about that?”

The woman laughed softly.

“Well, as all of you know, I was kind of a spoiled brat when I was a kid and then a teenager, I didn’t like rules and the strict education, I just wanted to feel like a normal girl, hang out with friends, parties, and all of that”

The woman’s eyes got dull and her expression changed.

Toni watched her from her seat near the door, she tried to be quiet and not interfere with the interview, but she was really mesmerized with the young princess, she couldn’t stop looking at her.

“When I was 16 or 17 I always tried to convince my brother to help me when I wanted to go somewhere, without my parents or the security noticing, I liked that feeling, the carefree, just for one night I was a teenager, like everyone else.  
But then the next day pictures of me dancing and drinking were all over the papers.  
Then, my brother died, and that day I finally realized that I was so stupid and that it was time to grow up and make him proud of me.  
I wanted to be like him, he was smart, generous, loyal and the best brother anyone could ask for.  
So from that day I started to do everything in my power to help, I started the JJ foundation, we helped a lot of kids and people in need and that really made me happy.”

She wiped a tear that escape her eye with her thumb.

“I’m sorry” she said after, while her gaze went from Jughead to Toni, and their eyes met. 

“Don’t be, they were beautiful words, your highness”

“Oh no, don’t. Just call me Cheryl, please, don’t need to be so formal” she said to the young man.

Jughead smiled and turned to Toni expecting to catch her glance. Instead he found the photographer with dreamy eyes, staring deeply at the redheaded woman with a shy smile on her lips.

He just shook his head with a smirk and then focused again, going back to the princess.

_______________________________________________________________

“And that was the last question Cheryl, thank you so much for this”

Jughead closed his folder and got up to turn off the recorder he put on the coffee table at the start of the interview.

“All right, then we can move outside for the shooting, I guess Toni will be ready by now” 

Betty said. Her job was not an easy one, she had the reputation of the Princess in her hands, so she had to choose carefully when it came to interviews and all of that, but she was pleasantly surprise with this one. 

She did not want to mention that Jughead Jones was an handsome young man, that was not professional.

_______________________________________________________________

Outside Toni was still trying to figure out the best spots, she choose to use only one light, just to light up the Princess face.

She was nervous. She used to work with models in the past, but this was a different story.

“ I saw your portfolio, you’re talented, I guess I have to trust that this will only be another good work right? “

Toni turned around and found Cheryl right behind her, a smirk on her lips.

She had touched her make up, her brown eyes adorning a bit of nude eye shadow and her lips the usual bright red color.

Toni smiled back at ther and tried to find her usual confidence, she got this! This work was too important to let herself distract by a beautiful girl.

“I’m sure we can do an amazing shooting together, we have everything we need.  
I want you to be comfortable around me, so if something bothers you or you don’t like something we’re doing, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

She was hoping that the princess would feel comfortable with her, the relationship between the subject and photographer is reflected on the pictures and she wanted them to be as real as possible.

“ I have a sharp tongue but I don’t think that I will need to use it, I have faith in you, so tell me where we start.”

The two girls were in front of each other, smiling. 

“Let’s start then”

_____________________________________________________________

“What do you think?” 

Toni had her laptop open and was scrolling through the pictures she just took of the princess, the redhead besides her.

The girl looked at them and she had no words, the pictures were amazing in their simplicity, just her in the garden, nothing else.

Her face was illuminate by the sun and the blue color of the flowers in the background contrasted with her red hair.

She did a few shooting in the past of course, but this one, was another level. Toni was an amazing photographer and they created something together, natural and simple.

“I’m speechless Toni, you did an amazing work, I love them, thank you”

Toni was thrilled, she was so happy, she knew that the pictures were good, because she could tell that the girl in photos was true to herself.

She felt a connection with the girl in front of her.

“We did an amazing work Cheryl, the credit is not all mine, you trusted me and that was what made this pictures real”

The Princess took her in, Toni was a petite girl but she was really beautiful, she was passionate about her job and she wanted to know more about her. The decision was made.

“ I would like to invite you and Jughead of course, to dinner tonight, here. What do you say?”

Toni was taken aback by this sudden request. She looked towards the entrance of the garden where Jughead and Betty were chatting in front of a cup of tea, she saw the interest in each other eyes, so maybe a dinner couldn’t hurt, right?

She glanced back at the girl in front of her and smiled brightly.

“ I say yes”

That dinner was not an easy one to forget in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is short, i'm sorry. Just a transition chapter.
> 
> Hope you're still reading this, and not bored with my story.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Kyra


	4. Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is freaking out and Cheryl knows that this could end bad.  
> They have amazing best friends though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry!!!!  
> Hi guys, I had some problems at home last week and it was to find time and inspiration to write.  
> This is short, but I have a few days off work this week, so I promise to write another one or two chapter and post them as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you for the support!!!
> 
> Love you!
> 
>  
> 
> Kyra

“Are you sure about this?” The airport was crowded like usual and the two were walking to the check-in area.

Of course she knew what he was talking about, and that’s why the brunette huffed and turn around, looking everywhere but the boy in front of her.

Jughead was worried about her, about the dinner that in a few hour she was going to have with the Princess.

He didn’t want her to get attached to the woman, and then have her heart broken. She wasn’t stupid, she was well aware that the dinner was just a one time thing, and when the next day she would be on her flight, everything was going to be the same.

“Yes Jug don’t worry, it’s just a friendly dinner and there will be at least 10 guards there with us, nothing will happen” she tried to sound casual

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talking about” He was serious, he really cared about her.

Toni looked at him straight in the eye, she was serious too about this. She knew that the attraction that she felt towards the princess was just a silly crush. And that of course, there couldn’t be nothing between them. It was stupid to even think about it.

“I know, and I’m glad that I have you! I know you love me and I love you too Jug, so really, don’t worry about this”

He looked at her and then nodded his head, giving her shoulder a squeeze with his hand, then looking at his watch.

“It’s getting late, I should get going”

“Yeah, of course, I will see you the day after tomorrow, have a good flight Jug, text me when you land ok?”

“I will” Then he took his luggage and went to the check-in desk, waving at her.

Toni finally could breathe. She was nervous and she knew that her friend was only looking out for her.

Outside of the airport a car was waiting for her to bring her back to the hotel.

_________________________________________________________________

 

“Princess”

Cheryl was looking through the window of the saloon, the rain was pouring outside and the sky was grey and threatening.

She was nervous.

She knew that the decision she made, was in the sprung of the moment, that it was risky. But the feeling of contentment and freedom she felt with the brunette, was something she had never felt before.

Her family knew that she was gay, and it was of public knowledge, that was not a problem.

The “problem” was that Toni was not from a Royal or wealthy family, she was just a Canadian Girl.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Cheryl when it’s just you and I, dear Elisabeth?”

She turned around to see the blonde woman near the door, a folder in her hand an a worried frown on her face.

The girl sighed and walked towards her.

“It’s just habit I guess”

“I know that tone, say what you have to say”

The blonde smiled and put the folder down on a chair, putting aside for a minute her role and switched to Betty, Cheryl’s best friend.

“I’m just looking out for you, and you know that, so are you really sure about this dinner? I like Toni, I really do, she seems like a really nice girl, but you can’t never know what could happen, we can’t risk Cheryl, we can’t afford a scandal right now.”

She knew she was being harsh but the girl in front of her was the Princess of one of the most powerful countries in the world”

She started working for the family after she finished college, where her and the princess met.

“ I’m aware Betty, and this will be just a thank you dinner for the amazing pictures she took, nothing more”

Cheryl knew that she was lying to her friend, she had an interest in the brunette and she wanted to enjoy their night together. Then she would never see the woman again.

The blonde sighed

“ Ok, everything is set then, a car will pick Toni from her Hotel and escort her to the restaurant, you will have a table in a private room. The reservation is at 8pm.”

“Perfect, thank you so much Betty. Trust me in this, nothing bad will happen” 

“I hope so” and with that the blonde closed the door behind her, leaving the princess to her thoughts.  
__________________________________________________________________

“This is insane”

Toni was standing in front of the mirror, straightning her blouse.  
Of course she didn’t bring anything formal with her, and everything she owned was not suitable for a dinner with a princess.

She went shopping early in the afternoon, she opted for a formal black pantsuit and a white blouse, combined with black high heels.

She was still shocked, just thinking about it seemed impossible. She didn’t know what was the etiquette for this kind of things, the topics of conversations, elbows on or off the table. Wait! Was she supposed to pay for the dinner? Half of it?

She was freaking out!!

The ring of the phone made her jump, too focused on her freak out.   
She approached the night table where she picked up.

“Yes?, Thank you, I’m coming down in a minute.”

Glancing the last look at the mirror, she grabbed her purse and went to the door.  
“Come on Topaz, is just a dinner. ..yeah a dinner with a beautiful princess. Fuck”


	5. Tiramisu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy!!!
> 
> So sorry that I wasn't able to write for a while.  
> I had a block and was not in the greatest mood to write.  
> If you have ideas or someone wants to help me write this story I'm here to listen.
> 
> thank youuuuuu
> 
> Kyra

The car stopped near the sidewalk and the driver got out to open her door.  
In front of her the entrance of a small cozy restaurant, far from what she expected for the night.

The Italian name written on the door made her smile. Cheryl remembered that she mentioned Italian’s food was her favourite.

She moved towards the entrance and pushed the door open.

She closed her eyes, smelling fresh handmade pasta and boiling ragù.

The waiter at the entrance welcomed her with a smile.

“Good Evening Miss, do you have a reservation?” 

“Good Evening, yes, mmm, I don't know if my companion for the night has arrived yet, my name is Toni Topaz” 

She didn't know if she was allowed to say the princess name out loud in public.

The young man nodded. “Of Course Miss Topaz, we were informed of your presence, right this way please”

She followed the man through the restaurant towards an opaque glass door, where the inside was not visible.

“She is waiting for you, this is a private room, so enjoy your night miss” With that the waiter left her there, in front of the door, with a bit of anxiety creeping out.

With a long breath she pushed the door open.

It was like a lounge room, there was a fireplace in the corner and in the middle only one square table, adorned with candles and silverware.  
On the other side a small leather couch with a coffee table.

“Good Evening” 

The voice startled her a bit, she looked to her left, where Cheryl emerged from a dark wooden door.

“Hi” 

She was speechless, the young woman was stunning, she wore a lace forest green dress with dark brown pumps, and of course her signature red lipstick.  
She was a vision.

The princess smiled, she knew what the girl in front of her was thinking, and that was her main goal, she was glowing, she felt like a teenage girl trying to impress her summer crush.

She was checking her out as well, the brunette was beautiful, her black and white suit gave her a more mature look and she loved it.

“Let’s sit down, shall we?” She had to take the lead, her companion was still staring at her with her mouth agape

Toni shook her head and focused on what the girl in front of her was saying.

“Yes, yes, of course” she was already embarrassing herself. Great start Topaz.

The two girl sat down at the table in front of each other, smiling softly, the light was soft and the ambient was romantic with candles and fresh flowers.

Cheryl looked up from the menù and then put down the item.

“I’m not an expert when it comes to Italian food. Do you mind ordering for the both of us?

She wanted to trust the girl in front of her, she knew she could.

“Oh, you sure?” Toni was taken by surprise at the request, but she wanted to make a good impression, she got to know the princess a bit, and while she was more attracted to French cuisine, she was sure that this restaurant had a great choice for the redhead.

“I’m sure, I trust you” 

Cheryl spoke while looking at her in the eyes, the spark in her brown pupils was enchanting.

A knock on the door awoke them from the staring contest.

“Enter” The princess looked at the waiter who walked in.

“Good Evening Princess Cheryl, Miss Topaz, I’m Andrew, I will be your waiter for the night,, have you already looked at the menù?

“Yes, for me Tagliatelle al ragù and for the princess Risotto con Porcini and Tartufo, please.

The Princess didn’t know what Toni order for her, aside from the word risotto, but she trusted her nonetheless.

“Of course, Wine and Water are coming right away” The young man left and the girls went back to look at each other with shy smiles.

“I don’t know what you chose for me but I’m sure it’s going to be delicious”

Toni smirked and chose to be brazen for once. “It’s going to be delicious indeed”

Cheryl looked at the girl in front of her with a blush on her face. She cursed her porcelain skin for once. She didn’t want to be so open about the effects that the photographer was having on her.

In that moment, watching her full lips and witty eyes she realized that she was in too deep already. And that was not a good thing.

________________________________________________________________

“Oh my gosh, I’m so full” Cheryl put her napkin on the table after her and Toni shared a Tiramisu.

The photographer stared at her and laughed.

“Ahahah, yeah I know the feeling, I always end up eating too much. It’s like a rule in Italy. With food like this, is impossible to say no.”

She was glad that the Princess liked the food, she knew that the girl was very careful with her diet and that she preferred the Vegetarian Cuisine, so it was special to her. Cheryl made a step towards her.  
Toni chose to make a step too.

“Mmm, I know that we can’t go out for a walk, but I’d like to take a bit of fresh air, so would you like to go back to the palace and take a walk on the gardens? If not, of course we could end our dinner and go our separate ways.

She really hoped that Cheryl wanted to spend a bit more time with her, she was having a really nice time, it was like talking to someone you have always know, it was a nice feeling.

She was rewarded with a smile and that was all she could ask for.

“Of course I would like that, I just have to make a call and then we can leave”

Cheryl excused herself and made the phone call

“Betty, yes, I just wanted to let you know that Toni and I will be spend the rest of the evening at the palace, we’re going to take a stroll in the gardens, please let the security know that and that I don’t want to be disturbed” 

She was talking on the phone but she was staring right in the photographer eyes, with a playful glint.

In that moment, Toni knew that she was in deep trouble.

She was falling, and the ground was really hard concrete.


End file.
